Smallville: Absolute Justice
Smallville: Absolute Justice is a two-hour movie episode for Season Nine of Smallville. The plot revolves around Justice League teaming up with Justice Society of America to catch a villain who's killing members of The JSA. Plot As Chloe Sullivan tries to get in touch with Clark Kent, she suddenly finds herself cornered in an alleyway by a man named Sylvester Pemberton, who is wielding a staff that has the ability to control light. As Sylvester attempts to inform Chloe that he is a friend, and that he is also trying to bring back together a team of super-powered individuals, an assassin known as Icicle attacks. Sylvester hides Chloe in a dumpster while he battles Icicle, but Sylvester is ultimately killed. Chloe and Clark go to the hospital to investigate the truth behind Sylvester Pemberton, which ultimately leads them to the Daily Planet archive room. At the Daily Planet, Clark and Chloe discover documents and an old film that identifies Sylvester as part of a team of criminals, which includes: Carter Hall, Kent Nelson, Jay Garrick, Alan Scott, Ted Grant, Abigail Hunkel, Wesley Dodds, and Al Pratt. In the documentary footage, Sylvester and the rest of his team are systematically arrested, but because of allegations of jury tampering, falsified evidence, and lack of connection all of the individuals are released. While Clark and Chloe are looking into the criminal group, Icicle tracks down and kills Wesley Dodds. Following Dodds' death, Clark tracks down Carter Hall, believing him to be Icicle's next target. Clark finds Hall at a museum; he also finds Kent Nelson, who is mumbling incoherently to himself and clutching onto a small bag. Using his X-ray vision, Clark sees a helmet inside the bag, which turns on its own and looks back at Clark. Having enough of Clark's questions, Carter sends Clark on his way. Meanwhile, Chloe sends Oliver Queen after Sylvester's staff. Unfortunately, a young girl by the name of Courtney Whitmore has already taken the staff. Before Oliver can get the staff from her, Kent shows up and uses the staff to teleport both him and Courtney back to the museum. Back at the museum, it is revealed that Sylvester's team was actually a group of superheroes led by Carter Hall, who went by the codename "Hawkman". The group called themselves the Justice Society of America. Courtney, who is revealed to be Sylvester's protégé, Kent, and Carter band together to find Sylvester's killer. As such, Kent places the Helmet of Nabu back on and transforms into "Doctor Fate". After investigating the cause of death for Dodds and Pemberton, Clark and Chloe believe they have located the killer, Joar Mahkent, at the Metropolis Psychiatric Ward. When they arrive, they find Joar in a vegetative state and Doctor Fate reading his mind. Doctor Fate then sees Clark's fate and teleports Clark and himself to the museum. Meanwhile, the real assassin is revealed to be Joar's son, who is killing the Justice Society members for putting his father in that vegetative state decades earlier. Hired by an organization known as Checkmate, and instructed by Agent Waller, Icicle sets his sights on Courtney next. Oliver, in his Green Arrow persona, tracks down Courtney—who calls herself "Stargirl"—and realizes that she is setting herself up as bait to lure Icicle out. Icicle arrives, but Oliver interrupts Courtney's plan. As a result, Hawkman grabs Oliver, flies him into the air, throws him through the Watchtower window, and then threatens to do worse if Oliver interferes again. Meanwhile, Checkmate sends Lois Lane an anonymous package that provides her with the truth about the Justice Society. Clark awakens at the museum, where Doctor Fate informs Clark that his fate is to lead a new generation of superheroes, and that he will one day conquer his greatest enemy, Lex Luthor. Oliver and John Jones show up at the museum to rescue Clark, unaware that Hawkman, Doctor Fate, and Stargirl are actually heroes. Banding together, the group splits up into pairs to locate Icicle. While on patrol, Doctor Fate and John Jones are attacked by Icicle. Before Doctor Fate is killed, he uses his abilities to restore John's Martian powers. While John lies unconscious, Icicle steals Doctor Fate's helmet and acquires the powers that go with it. Clark and the others regroup at Watchtower, where Icicle arrives to kill the rest of the Justice Society and avenge his father. At first, Clark, Hawkman, Stargirl, and Green Arrow have trouble taking down Icicle and his new abilities. When John arrives, the group is finally able to defeat Icicle. Afterward, Carter tells Clark that he and Courtney have located the surviving members of the Justice Society, their children, and their protégés in order to build a new team of superheroes for today's generation. Back at the Daily Planet, Lois publishes her article on the Justice Society, revealing them to be a team of superheroes who were lambasted by the government, and falsely imprisoned. Icicle is transported back to Checkmate, where Agent Waller subsequently kills him after informing Icicle that he was a part of the new Suicide Squad. Afterward, Tess Mercer is revealed to be an agent of Checkmate. Cast *Tom Welling as Clark Kent *Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan *Erica Durance as Lois Lane *Cassidy Freeman as Tess Mercer *Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Phil Morris as John Jones/Martian Manhunter *Alessandro Juliani as Emil Hamilton *Michael Shanks as Carter Hall/Hawkman *Brent Stait as Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate *Britt Irvin as Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl *Erica Carroll as Inza Nelson *Wesley Macinnes as Icicle *Pam Grier as Amanda Waller Trailer Category:Smallville: Absolute Justice Category:Smallville Category:TV movies